The Prodigal Uzumaki
by firetemplar415
Summary: When confronted with shocking truths kept hidden from him, Naruto decides to not pity himself and push forward into his new future. The new path of one Naruto Uzumaki takes, will show him what it truly means to one of his clan and to be loved by a family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hello Everyone, I would like to thank you for taking your time and reading this story. I hope you enjoy it and send me feedback (whether good or bad it does not matter. But flames I will 95% of the time ignore them) so I could better my story for my writing pleasure and your reading one. No I will not take opinions of what should be on my story. I have many chapters planned so I don't need more ideas. Sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy and remember to write a feedback. Thanks.**

After the completion of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, our 13 year old hero, Naruto was ready to just sit back and relax. But the Super Perv (Jiraiya, for those that don't know) told him of the upcoming training trip the two would be having in three weeks time. So Naruto began to start packing while letting his doppelganger make a list of who to say 'Goodbye' and spend his last few weeks to hang with. His list was a good size, with his fellow graduating class members being in it (Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Teme Sasuke and of course his best pal Hinata). Finishing his packing he decided to start in his endeavor of announcing his trip to his friends and find out who had free time when to hang out with. Naruto just randomly went at his list; the first one to find was Kiba. Kiba the second born of Clan Leader Tsume Inuzuka was a boy with scruffy brown hair sharp canines like his nin-kin companions and two red stripes on his cheeks. Spotting Naruto, Kiba greeted him, "Yo! Naruto! How's it going? You got some free time right now?"

Naruto responded, "Yeah, I've been looking for our classmates and you were the first to find. I have some big news I need to tell you all!"

Kiba wondered if he was going to publicly ask out Hinata, since those two were inseparable at times. Talk about joined at the hip! Luckily they were in separate teams otherwise those two would not spend any time apart from each other. Kiba, finally decided to ask,

"So finally asking Hinata out, right? " Kiba just wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto, to which he responded with a whole face blush that would make Hinata proud. Besides being inseparable, the two were crushing on each other….HARD! But alas, youth always giving and receiving mixed signals, the two could not decipher if they liked one another and chalked it all up to the other not liking them at all since they were too good for them. Ah the "springtime of youth", as our resident 'flames of youth' Maito Gai would say.

"What are you talking about Kiba? You know Damm well she doesn't like me that way, she sees me as her friend only" responded Naruto looking very dejected.

Kiba looked at him with a sigh and said, "Whatever. Listen, How about we round up everyone and you tell them all at once your big news? Saves time, and we can do it in a large restaurant; we all have fun, eat and hang out. What do you say?"

Naruto did not have to ponder hard for this; he grinned and said "that sounds excellent! What time should we make it? How about 8 at Teriyaki B.B.Q? That should be reasonable right?"

Kiba grinned immensely since that was his favorite restaurant and it had all you can eat meat (not for Akimichis, they were barred from that offer) and as an Inuzuka meat is what's for dinner all the time!

"Sure, I'll start looking for my team and we will spread out the info further from there".

Naruto nodded, "okay, I'll see you there. " he waved at his friend and ran to the nearest wall and started going up the building horizontally so he could start roof hopping to spot his teammates…well teammate should we say.

Sakura was easy to find, since she was at the one place everyone knew she would forever be at; near Sasuke's side. This grated Naruto to no end, since as a onetime crush and friend Sakura was overly deluded into thinking that doing everything for the Teme would bring his love to her….which sadly it looked like it would never happen.

Said Uchiha was lying in bed with monitors all over his body. He was dragged back at the village with multi fractures to most of his bones, heavy cuts throughout most of his skin and burnt patches of flesh. This is the result of the battle in the valley of the end, between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had to kill his heart and emotions to defeat his 'friend' and drag his broken body back to Konoha. No one would have thought of Naruto, the jokester of the group, as someone who would show this much power and brutality against a 'friend'. But alas, Naruto kept his promise to Sakura and no one could say our jinchurikin Naruto was not a person of their word.

Knocking in the door Naruto slowly stepped in and saw Sakura, looking at him. Sad eyes were the only things Naruto could see in them but if you would look closer you could see relief, joy and happiness. All directed at him.

"Hey sakura, how is the Teme doing?" even though he considered Sasuke his friend and their friendly banter of 'Teme'/'dobe' was all in good fun, now Naruto really meant it. But he figured he should be nicer since Sakura was in a sensitive emotional state after seeing the wreck that Sasuke's body was and keeping up vigil until he returned to his normal self.

Sakura frowned at Naruto for calling her "Sasuke-kun" a 'dobe'! But she let it go for now, and responded, "I'm doing okay, just waiting for Sasuke-kun to get better. I go home change and clean myself but come back within the hour." She looked at naruto, after three weeks of the retrieval mission she still wanted to yell at him for doing such harm to her beloved but knew that Naruto did what he had to do…and she felt torn between feeling glad and feeling hurt for her love.

"Anyways Sakura, I wanted to ask you to come and hang out with the rest of the group around 8p.m at Teriyaki B.B.Q. I have a big announcement I want to share with everyone and I want you to come as well." He looked at her smiling.

Sakura was in a bind now, stay with her beloved and keep vigil or have some fun with the group tonight. She was being nagged to get out of the hospital room more often by the nurses, her mom, Lady Tsunade and even Ino( she doesn't Fangirl over Sasuke anymore. It took the betrayal of village for her to see things in perspective) told her also in her oh so friendly way, "you need to get some fresh air Sakura or your back will match your big ol' forehead from all that hunching". As irritating as some of those people were (Ino) they had a point. So begrudgingly she nodded her head and said" Fine, I'll go but only for an hour! Then I have to come back here!"

"Deal Sakura, I'll see you there!" Naruto waved goodbye and quickly left the room to leave her to her vigil of her beloved.

Time passed, and everyone was made aware of the get together and agreed to meet up at the chosen location and time. Naruto slowly made his way inside Teriyaki B.B.Q and saw all his friends chatting up having a good ol' gay time with one another.

"Hey the man of the hour has arrived" yelled Kiba in a boisterous voice.

Naruto face palmed at his friends noisy greeting/announcement to the others.

"Hey everyone, I have a really big announcement to make and I'm glad all of you could make it" Naruto said joyfully. He never would have thought of having so many good friends, and best friends yet he was blessed with more than he would have ever dreamed of.

Everyone looked around….Trying to guess what it was, but all came to the same conclusion…..sadly…none kept it in their thoughts but said it out loud.

"You're finally going to ask Hinata out?" said the chorus of teenagers, minus Hinata.

Said lady seemed to be as red as Naruto was earlier today when Kiba said the same thing.

Naruto and Hinata looked at one another, blushing furiously….

'Does he really like me'? Hinata thought.

'Does she really like me'? Naruto thought.

But Naruto put this aside and yelled, "You guys are as dumb as Kiba!"

Which got a "HEY!" from said Inuzuka boy.

"We all know Hinata and I are friends ONLY, so stop saying stupid things and listen. In three weeks time I will be heading out on a training trip with the Super Perv. He said it would be around 2 to three years, said something about unleashing my true potential...…yaddie yaddie yadda. Anyways, I will become super strong when I come back and I'll be one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto yelled the last part out, since his dream was being Hokage and nothing was going to deter him from it.

The looks of everyone were of puzzlement, concern and overall acceptance. Puzzlement; since they wondered why this was a big deal, since they were all going to be trained to further strengthen themselves. Be it by their senseis or their family teachings. Concern; since Naruto was a magnet for trouble and well trouble had his number on speed dial and it called him almost 24/7. Finally acceptance; since they could do nothing about it, acceptance and congratulations were in order.

First to speak was Shikamaru" Troublesome blondes; Anyways, good luck on your trip and when you come back let's see how much you have changed when we play a match of shogi". Shikamaru said with a smile.

Everyone else piled on with well wishes and congratulations while eating their meals. Choji complaining how the restaurant discriminated against Akimichis, Ino complaining about no one listening to her, Kiba laughing heartedly after a joke Naruto told him.

Shino being the quietest of the bunch finally said "Naruto-san may luck be with you in your travels" which many thought he would say more, but Shino was not going to waste words. Naruto thanked him for his kind words.

Sakura looked at her watch and said, "Sorry everyone I got to go my hour is up, see you guys later" and dashed out of the restaurant straight back to her spot to keep vigil once more.

Everyone sighed at her but this was a happy occasion and decided to keep it that way, with more laughter, food and when no one was looking some SAKE!

Finally things settled down and people were leaving. Saying their last goodbyes, Naruto was left with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was buzzed after hitting the bottle one too many times and his young body couldn't take all that alcohol. So Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and told it to carry Kiba home.

This left the two best friends alone. The bills were paid (thankfully all of their friends chipped in and paid the large amount that were in said bills. Otherwise Naruto's gamma-Chan was going to be on a diet for next few months) the table was clean and the two would look at one another and blush. This cute cycle continued for a few minutes when finally Hinata said "This was a great get together dinner. I had fun and I want to wish you a good time in your training trip". She managed to say this without making her blush redder than it already was. Naruto smiled at her and said "Thanks Hinata-Chan, that means a lot coming from you". To which Hinata smiled back at him, she looked at her hands and what she saw made her more red than she would ever thought was possible. Her hands were millimeters away from Naruto's. Naruto saw at Hinata staring intently at the table and looked, just to be shocked as well.

They looked at each other, and faster than a Hirashin, their hands were in their pockets.

After the awkward moment passed Naruto said" we should get going. The restaurant looks busy and we should let them use this table for other customers". They grabbed their jackets and walked out of the restaurant. "So can I walk you home tonight Hinata-Chan?" an enthusiastic Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto-Kun" Hinata responded with a smile on her face.

The walk was quiet but comfortable they both had their hands behind their heads while looking up on the road. Hinata's mind was abuzz with thoughts, ideas, and questions of the events that transpired during the dinner. Without a shadow of a doubt, Hinata wanted to admit her crush on Naruto but as soon as she felt confident about bringing the subject up someone always blab about Naruto and her which then Naruto would respond with 'were just friends' or 'she doesn't consider me more than a friend' . This for sure caused many doubts in her mind, doubts that always made her go back and rethink her plan for another day.

Naruto on the other hand kept looking at her chest. The moon was out the path they took was a bit darker than the main streets and the glow of the moon accentuated her rather growing bust line. Hinata had given up wearing that bulky jacket; all it did was making her feel rigid and uncomfortable since her skin couldn't breathe with such a bulk. But back to Naruto, the stealing glances turned to small stares to full-blown staring at her chest, with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Luckily for him, he tripped and his focus reverted back to saving his face from hitting the ground hard. At the last moment he regained his balance and with a scratch to his head told Hinata "ha ha, whoops" to which Hinata just smiled and kept looking forward.

Unbeknownst to Naruto though, Hinata noticed the outright staring of her chest by him and inwardly smirked at this sight. Taking lessons from her Sensei Kurenai and her friend Anko, on seducing the opposite sex (Anko threw in how to seduce the same sex as a free lesson to which Hinata never one to waste a lesson took full notes; the former for the future and the latter just in case) she did everything they taught her and ALL OF IT worked on Naruto! Her little Chibi Hinata was dancing for joy to be bringing Naruto's full attention on her and now to make the final move to seal the deal.

"Um Naruto-kun, it's such a beautiful night so calm and peaceful yet I'm loving how it's a bit warm at night; which is making me, want to take a dip by the Konoha river. Want to come?" she gave him an innocent smile and held out her hand so she could lead them.

Naruto after looking like a fool for almost tripping over his own feet quickly pondered and decided to follow her. With a nod and grabbing her hand they were off to the river.

The light sprint to the river worked up a sweat on them since the warm night plus running usually does that. Arriving at their location, they begin to undress to their underwear; chibi Hinata is Uber happy that she's finally going to tell Naruto how she feels and maybe get some eye candy or some real candy if he plays his cards right. The last thought made her blush madly but her confidence was at max and she was going to do this!

With their clothes piled neatly on the grass the two took sight of each other almost nude bodies and blushed up a storm! Naruto because he was watching for the first time, Hinata's skin and oh boy it looked like creamed milk and the glow from the moon and the river was making her look like a chibi goddess. Then he looked at her bust, which almost caused him to faint. He finally saw how big her bust was and he was in pain, since fighting off nature's reaction to seeing something beautiful was no easy task. Then to make matters worse, Hinata bent over to fix her clothes pile; Naruto almost lost it then! Luckily a bit of advice from the Super Perv came in handy for this, "when in pain, pinch a leg" Jiraiya's illusion head said to Naruto. But then the illusion head looked at Hinata and let out a long whistle "Damm gaki! You sure know how to pick them! Let me know all the details for my next book when you come back" he wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto letting him know that dirty details were the ones he needed only! "Gah, go away super perv"! And he quickly dissipated the Jiraiya illusion. (Miles away in Yukigakure the Super Perv A.K.A jiraiya of the Sannin was in a mission with his beautiful wife when his super perv senses tingled "must get all the 'good' info from the gaki". He then turned back to watching his wife seduce their target.)

Returning to Naruto, he had to big pinch marks on both of his legs; this greatly helped relieve him of his 'erect' problem. But he looked at Hinata still bending over, so it just came right back up.

Little Chibi Hinata was doing laps of joy that her plan was working 100%! She was going to offer her two sensei's all you can eat Dango and massages (although not done by her hand of course) for a WEEK! The moment of truth came and Hinata rose up turned around and began to say

"Well Naruto-kun let"- When all of a sudden some rustling of leaves attracted their attention of an intruder. She activated her Byakugan and noticed it was another Hyuuga but not just any Hyuuga this was her cousin. With a growl she yelled "neji-niisan what are you doing here?"

The older boy looked at her in her state of semi undress and asked "what are you doing Hinata-Sama in such a state of undress"?

"Naruto-kun and I are going to take a dip in the river, so if you don't mind please leave".

Naruto looked at her, and wondered why she was being cold and rude to her cousin, given he was kind of a douche still since the finals when he kicked his ass thoroughly but he had changed, changed enough to not warrant such treatment.

"Be that as it may be, but why are you two alone and why not with others?" This comment started to aggravate Hinata, since her plan was starting to go south and she needed to get rid of him quick.

"Neji-niisan, please either tell me why you're here quick or leave. We want to swim and you are hindering that." She answered with a bit of frostiness on the word hindering.

"Alright, alright don't bite my head off! Your father wants you home ASAP. So be quick about your swim with your boyfriend here and head home" Neji sneered at both. Returning the tone Hinata used on him.

Naruto of course had to open his mouth and say the words that mortify Hinata, "I'm not her boyfriend Neji, and you know were only friends." This brought back up all those feelings of doubt for Hinata and another well thought out plan ruined. She sighed resigned to try another time, AGAIN!

"Have a good night Naruto; I'm heading home with Neji. I'll see you later" with a sad tone, she took her clothes put them on and left with her cousin; leaving Naruto in his boxers with an erection that when noted by the owner made him curse to the heavens that not only has Neji seen it but the girl of his dreams seen it too! Oh why him! It was always him that this stuff happened to. Accepting this great embarrassment he gets dressed and heads home.

A few homes away from his apartment complex he notices someone he knows, Kenji. A recent friend for Naruto, the two met by chance and became fast friends during the reconstruction phase of Konoha after Orochimaru's invasion. Naruto waved and said" hey Kenji how are you doing tonight?"

Said person responded "pretty good Naruto. Hey I been meaning to have a talk with you about something, do you have some time right now?"

Naruto answered, "Sure it's a bit late but come on upstairs with me and we can talk".

They headed up the stairs Naruto opened the door, switched the lights on and sat on his couch pointing to the chair across from him for his guest.

"So what do you want to talk about Kenji?" Now Kenji being a 20 year old chunnin started thinking ways to start this conversation without giving away too much info at the wrong times. He sighed and just began.

"Naruto, What do you know of the name Uzumaki, your parents, your family and the Kyuubi law?"

These questions bogged Naruto for a while, since he never thought about his last name, knew nothing of his parents; he was always told he had no family alive by the Old Man. But he did know of the Kyuubi law thanks to Mitsuki-teme.

"Well for the first three questions I have to say I know nothing at all about them. But the Kyuubi law I know of. It's the law the Old man created so that people wouldn't know I held the Kyuubi and to keep it quiet there was a large punishment attached to the law."

Kenji smirked; oh this was going to be wonderful! "Well let me tell you from the order I asked you the questions. First, the name Uzumaki is a clan name, this clan hails from Uzushiogakure; a nation that still stands today." Naruto wanted to interrupt but Kenji raised his hand to stop further questions, "just listen for now."

"Where were we, oh yes? Uzu is a strong nation with the Uzumaki being the strongest of the clans in the village." Naruto was shocked to hear this; his last name was from a clan and a strong one at that! "Uzu was attacked during the second Shinobi War and was almost annihilated but was able to repel the invaders, being Kumo and Iwa, and reinforce their home. Konoha had an alliance with them at the time but they decided to cut their 'losses' and ended their alliance with Uzu, so that no other countries attacked Konoha for their alliances. This was seen as a great betrayal and outright embarrassment by Uzu. But they ate this bitter pill and decided to close off from the world and seal their borders. Being the Fuinjutsu master that they are, that was simple."

Kenji decided to let this settle into Naruto's mind before continuing, "You still have living family in Uzu from your mother's side! The current Uzukage and his wife and children are your blood relatives Naruto!" this caused said boy to freak out and then to shed some tears of finally knowing he has some family after all! "You are actually the son of not one Kage, your grandpa, but two kages; your father also! Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, is your father!" this was another huge blow for Naruto, albeit a happy blow but a blow nonetheless. He is blood related to two kages…..what were the odds. "Your mother, daughter of the current Uzu Kage, is Kushina Uzumaki" he finally knew his parents name! Naruto was in tears, happy joyous tears; now he had a full family! He was beginning to formulate a plan to ask for permission to travel to Uzu and see his grandparents and family. But a question arose, 'why had the old man not told him about his family?' he always said he didn't know...He would find out later.

"Continuing, onto your dad's side of your family; you still have your grandparents alive". This was another shocker for Naruto. "They are two of the Sannins, Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju." This threw him into a bigger loop, it seems he has excellent genetic stock and all of his family is famous! " It seems your grandparents didn't want you though, since they knew you were their grandchild but did not come and take guardianship of you nor even say hello" Kenji's smirk was threatening to break his face, oh how he loved to torture people for fun. Naruto on the other hand really saddened that part of his family didn't want him at all. And the super perv taught him new things but never mentioned they were related or that he was his grandpa. This hurt him deeply; the feeling of betrayal of such degree dug the knife in deep.

"Finally we get to the Kyuubi law. You say you know it and mentioned what it was but there is more to that law" a confused Naruto asked, "really? Can you tell me what else it says?"

Kenji was more than happy to oblige" I sure can Naruto! The law states like you mentioned about the Kyuubi but it also states another part, which was added later on by the clan heads and ratified by the Hokage. The addition states 'that all the clan heirs will treat Naruto like a normal child, since he is an asset to Konoha as a weapon and an Uzumaki'. Naruto you are a weapon and only that for Konoha. No one really cares for you! Not even I!" showing his true colors, Kenji starts laughing at Naruto's pain and suffering. The poor boy confused and Hurt decides to run to clear his troubled mind. He runs to the Hokage monument and sits on the fourths head.

Meanwhile Kenji ends his torturous mocking since his victim ran away. Turns and heads for the door to leave Naruto's apartment thinking out loud "Orochimaru-sama will be so happy his new tool will be happy to run to him" smirking he closes the door and shuts off the light.

After calming down the tempest that was rampaging through his mind Naruto takes stock of his thoughts. Feeling extreme joy for knowing of his living family even though half of it didn't want him but greatly saddened all his life in Konoha was a complete lie! Then he kept thinking about all his 'friends' and how they tricked him….all so they could keep their weapon in Konoha. Then his thought came to Hinata-Chan…..the girl of his deepest crush, she was part of this too. If things had not hurt him enough, the thought of his beloved betraying him to such a degree; it hurt more than finding out about the super perv being his grandpa but not wanting him.

Naruto deciding to not pity himself anymore formulated a plan to escape Konoha and go to Uzu to where his real family was located and be with them. But first to trick the old perv into speeding up the leave date for the training trip and from there ditch him and head to Uzu.

After a few hours into the earliest hours of the morning his plan was complete and he decided to kick it into action. He began the signs to summon "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" with a big poof of smoke his familiar Gamikichi arrived. "Yo bro. Why did you summon me so early in the morning?" he asked with a puzzled yet tired look. Anyone would be tired if they were woken up this early or downright upset and angry.

"I need you to do me a quick favor Gamikichi. sorry for waking you this early. Can you send a message to the old perv that I need to speak to him ASAP and that if he gets here quick I will show him a dirty pervert jutsu" Gamikichi looked at him with a confused look "don't worry the perv would know what it means" .

"Oh okay bro, I'll see you later" with a poof he was gone.

Plan 'get the hell out of Konoha' is a go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for everyone that read my story, within a day there were over 100 people who read it. I also want to thank the people who reviewed with positive feedback, it was greatly appreciated.

One last thing; I want to thank Awen Sofer for being my Beta Reader and a beautiful person!

Onwards to our story…

This week was such a confusing time for Naruto. Raw emotions fluctuating between depression and extreme anger; ANBU had begun to follow him due to his erratic behavior. Any time some of his 'friends' wanted to talk to him, he always responded with "sorry, can't. I'm really busy today" and walk off; leaving his friends baffled and slightly hurt since he was brushing them all more and more.

Today was going to be a day that will be forever be imprinted in the youths mind.

The super Perv A.K.A Jiraiya had come rushing to Konoha after completing his mission with his Wife. Reporting to Hiruzen Sarutobi, he proceeded to find his young gaki apprentice. Finally Jiraiya spotted him, sitting next to a Hyuuga girl, the two having a quiet conversation amongst them. He hid for a bit to see if his apprentice had gotten a Girlfriend. But the things discussed were far from what the Super Perv was dreaming for his apprentice.

"Hinata, have you heard of the Kyuubi law before?" Naruto asked seriously. After greetings and random conversations, Naruto decided to get answers from his 'best friend'.

Hinata from her point of view saw how Naruto was acting strangely recently. From his coldness to all their friends to keeping away from HER! That never occurred; they were best friends and told each other everything! And now he just called her Hinata, without the loving –'Chan' added to her name…..something really bad had happened and she was going to get to the bottom of this, starting with this law he just mentioned.

"No, I have not Naruto-kun. Is it a new law that was enacted? Or an older law no one knows about?" Hinata acted oblivious to this, since this law was mentioned to young heir/heiress by their parents.

Naruto sighed, "It's an older law from the time when some of us were just newborns. It was created to prevent from people knowing about who was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Which you know, it's me of course. What I didn't know until recently, was that there was more to this law; which was added at a later date by Clan leaders. This stated that all Clan leaders would have their heir/heiress befriend the jinchuriki child, so said child would have strong bonds to the village and act as the weapon they were born to be. The heir/heiress did not have to like him but just befriend him." He took a long sigh, bitterness, anger and sadness all radiating from him after this description of the law. He took a long breath and continued.

"So my question for you Hinata is how long have you known this? And be honest with Me." he said the last part strained, since he was invoking their friendship right to be 100% honest with one another; one that neither had used it before, since they were just honest with one another because they wanted to.

Hinata noticed that she was caught in her lie. She knew exactly about this law and the emphasis her father put on both his children to befriend Naruto at all costs. She never understood fully why this was demanded greatly from her and Hanabi but she just followed what her parents said like any other young child.

She was starting to feel horrible for lying to her best friend but sucked it up for now and answered, "I'm sorry for lying to your face Naruto-kun. You are correct all clan leaders told their children to befriend you at all costs. I never truly understood why my parents wanted this but as we grew they told me of the law and it made some sense but why create a law to befriend you Naruto-kun? You are a wonderful person and you easily become friends with everyone you meet. For example, Haku and Zabuza." She smiled at the last part, her best friend always managed to befriend anyone. No matter where he went people were naturally drawn to him and now he had friends in many of the elemental nations. Her best friend was one of a kind and she really liked this about him.

But Naruto was having thoughts of betrayal….but the betrayal by his so called 'friends'! And now his best friend…..the girl he wanted as a girlfriend….she was just like them. This truly hurt a thousand of times more than the other 'truths' he was told. He was at a loss of words and loss of place he felt at home.

He kept looking at the ground; tears were slowly dripping down his face to the floor. Hinata was starting to panic! Why was her best friend crying? What had she said that made his feel this bad!

She scoots closer to her best friend and went for a hug to soothe him and take away his sadness. But the response she received was something as shocking as Naruto not using the 'chan' suffix. Naruto pushed her arms away and started walking away from her.

Panic comes rushing back and she grabs his hand to stop him. She then with a yell of sadness and a bit of anger she said "What the hell Naruto? I am trying to help you through this and you just pushed me away! What is going on? Why are you being like this to me and everyone else?" Once words stopped coming from her mouth, she realized she should have yelled at him. But hindsight is always perfect right?

Naruto lift his eyes up with anger in them, he dried his tears and with a serious and controlled tone he spoke. "All my life, everyone who has become my so called 'friend' was forced into doing so. It feels like nothing in my life seems to be real. And to top things off, the person I thought as my BEST FRIEND, was one of those people who were ordered to befriend me…"

There was a deafening silence between the two. All the pieces of this puzzle started to make sense. Naruto thought she was just stringing him along as a friend. But she knew that none of their friends thought that way nor done such a thing. They were truly friends, as the word is defined in a dictionary, and they would do anything for him.

Naruto began speaking once more "so instead of breaking my mind about who in this village are my true friends, I am just not going to care. To me, people who do this are not my friends; no, only those who want something in return do such things." He chuckled dryly with a small tear and with a bitter tone continued "and you Hinata-san" when she heard him say that, it felt like a dagger was sent into her heart, "to think that I cared so much for you, to the point that I wanted to admit my feelings of adoration for you" another chuckle and few more tears dropped, accompanied with a sob, "I really, really liked you that I would of done anything for you. I don't know if that is what love is but I would have been really happy to discover this together with you." More tears fell freely from his friend, the sorrow from having his first crush (almost love) being a complete fake…this had destroyed him utterly.

Hinata was reeling from all of this. The boy she had crushed for sooo long had just admitted to feeling the same as she did for him. After some giddiness from finding this out, reality kicked in her brain again and she did a mental slap for forgetting something so important. He now saw all of them as liars, fakes and phonies. Her panic came in full force again, not only had she received extremely good news from her crushes confession to her but then she was told he no longer viewed her in such a light. It felt like being given a puppy and then someone just stabs it in the face in front of you.

She needed to say something quickly before things became worst. She was not going to lose this opportunity to confess to him and make him see that she truly does care for him as do their friends.

"While I am extremely HAPPY that you confessed your feelings for me, I need you to listen to me please." Her eyes pleaded with him to listen intently if not for anything, then for their past strong friendship the two had.

Naruto just nodded and let her continue talking. He dried his tears but his look of betrayal and sadness was now deeply engraved in his face. Oh how Hinata hated that look on him, it did not suit his smiling caring face that she fallen in love with. The slip of love shocked her since she thought that it was just feelings of liking him but things might be more than that. Nonetheless this will be settled at a later date.

"I can understand you feeling this way Naruto but not one of our friends or I have betrayed you. We all care greatly for you, especially me. I have been trying for such a long time to say this but every time something came up and then I would doubt myself..." sigh "it was a horrible cycle. Anyways, I want to fully admit to you Naruto that I like you very much. And I return the feelings you have for me with the same intensity and care that you have for me." This was not how she wanted to confess but when life gives you lemons, you push through and make life do what you want it to do. she hoped her confession would spark something in him to accept her and maybe forgive her for this….even though this mess was someone else's fault and was now on their laps.

Naruto was thinking this through. Never would he have thought Hinata would like him also! This was baffling to a degree that almost made him want to forget all this and just hug her and steal a kiss from her. But he was reminded of the truth of this situation and with a heavy heart he said "I don't know who you truly are Hinata-san." This was a second dagger to Hinata's heart; this was not the answer she was expecting. "I would have loved to hear this confession in the past but now….I don't think I could care for you as you do me" Hinata felt like her world had taken her for a spin and dropped her into Bizarro world; a world where Naruto did not want to be her boyfriend and most definitely her friend anymore. Her emotions finally broke through and she cried, cried for the quickly gained acceptance and just as quick rejection by her by her beloved. This pain was unbearable, this was the worst thing she had ever felt in her young life and her beloved was making her feel this way.

"I am sorry for making you feel this way Hinata-san but I cannot trust you and if I can't trust you then I cannot return the feelings we have for one another. It just feels like I would be with a stranger and not the girl I fell for." Naruto could feel how bittersweet this moment was, to finally have his feelings returned and in spades…just to reject her because he didn't know who she was. How life loved to screw him over.

Hinata raised her teary eyes with fire in her eyes, determination and confidence building inside her, she was going to speak her mind and he will see things her way!

"STOP calling me HINATA-SAN, I have always been YOUR HINATA-CHAN! Tell me Naruto-kun" she grabbed his hand and placed it near her heart and said to him "do you feel this, this is my heart and it fluttered when I hung out with you, trained with you, went on missions with you and overall just being with YOU! I have liked you for so long now and I still do even if you don't want to return those feelings now."

She sighed, taking slow deep breaths, calming her down; she wanted to make things crystal clear with the next few words.

Naruto kept his hand on her heart and blushed up a storm for having his hand so close to his crushes breasts. Even though he was embarrassed Naruto felt a strong feeling of happiness, happiness that he always wanted to feel with this girl.

The next thing Naruto heard and felt shocked him to the core of his body.

"I want to make this very clear for you Naruto-kun and there is only one way to do so" she grabbed both of his hands, threw them to the sides, grabbed his head, leaned in and gave her beloved her first kiss.

Naruto was floored to say the least. Not only did he get a confession from his beloved but also his first kiss…..oh how confused he was now. But at this moment he didn't care, he was kissing the girls he wanted to kiss for oh so long and he was going to enjoy this. He leaned in and returned the kiss, slipping his hands around her waist and holding her close to him. Being slightly taller than her by a mere inch, he didn't have to strain his by neck lowering to her height.

Hinata was also on the clouds, this kiss with her beloved was more than she ever expected! The soft lips, the gripping of her waist and the tongue that was slipping inside her mouth just blew her into new levels that she hoped she could repeat and experience with her Naruto-kun.

Slowly pulling apart, the two saw the others eyes and saw the true caring and daresay love, for one another. But once again reality hit Naruto and his confusion came back tenfold. On one hand here was the girl he had crushed on for sooo long admitting and kissing him to prove her point that she truly did care, like and overall wanted just him. On the other hand, he did not know if this was a lie too. One that she was forced to use since he discovered the truth. He felt so used by his so called friends, his best friend, the village and most of all, by his JiJi-Hiruzen. He made his decision, one that he might regret for all his life but he did not want to feel like this again, so he decided to close down and move forward. Hoping his plan with the Super Perv worked so that he would never have to see this village again.

Once again with an extremely heavy heart, killing his emotions, he said "I am sorry" hearing this, Hinata knew this was over…..the relationship she wanted for so long had died before it even began. "I just can't give you what you want. Not anymore." Tears began to swell on his eyes with every word he said. He cursed his life once again. Hinata was sobbing, with a quivers she asked "why can't you see that I truly care and Love you, you idiot! What do I have to do to prove this!" at this point Hinata was trying everything she could think of to get her point across it seemed desperate but at this moment she didn't care.

Naruto was shocked; he had never heard Hinata this mad nor had she called him a name before. Hinata continued "I have confessed to you, given you my first kiss and have been honest about everything, why can't you just return your feelings for me? And don't you dare say it is because you don't know me! Because you damm well know you know me! I am the same Hinata-chan I have been all your life! The one you told all your secrets to, the one you held when I was sick or hurt, the same that would go pranking with you even though we were punished for those things, I wouldn't trade those moments with you for anything! "

She recollected herself and calmly said "Now tell me the real reason why you don't want to return my feelings! And if you give me another shitty excuse I'm going to juuken your ass until you answer me!" her eyes held said threat with a fury only reserved for one other person ever. That was Kiba for trying to perv on her in the Hot springs, and she juuken'ed his balls; the poor idiot spent three weeks in the hospital having his reproducing abilities slowly brought back since Hinata almost severed that ability off him.

Naruto shivered at that threat, since he remembered Kiba having a crotch cast for three weeks and he recalled the pain his friend was for oh so long thanks to Hinata. He slowed his breathing after the threat collected his thoughts and after some silence after the threat he spoke. He told her everything he discovered, his family, his roots to the Senju/Uzumaki, the constant lying by the Sandaime, and finally the betrayal of his friends and his best friend.

Hinata finally understood the full picture and it all made sense; Naruto's cold shoulder to everyone, his quietness to her and his rejection of her feelings.

After absorbing this knowledge Hinata said "Thank you for sharing this with me and making me understand but what you still haven't answered and I know you tried to dodge this, mister! Is why can't your return my feelings?" her question was in a low voice, but not too low that Naruto couldn't hear her.

Naruto had no reasonable answer but only a cowardly one…." I don't think I can live in a village that all my life had been planned out and my bonds with everyone had been forced onto them by a law. And I just don't want to be hurt anymore; not by those I once thought were my closest friends." He looked down trying to not shed another tear from the feeling of betrayal.

"So you don't want anything to do with me because you want to keep yourself safe from everyone? That is so stupid! Here I am with my heart on my sleeve pouring all my emotions to you and all you can say is 'I want to save my ass'!" the last part she yelled out harshly at Naruto.

"You are such a coward! I can understand why you would feel that about the others and I can't speak for them but I can say that from me you would never feel that way EVER! But fine! You want to be selfish and reject me, okay. From this day forward you have lost my camaraderie, friendship and love! I never want to see your face ever again! Your hurtful selfish prick!" the yell of the last sentence was heard loud and clear for many blocks away.

Hinata got up dried her tears walked up to Naruto, kicked his shins and when he fell she juuken all of his limbs until he felt nothing in any of them. Leaving Naruto with just a torso full of emotional pain and embarrassment for being left on the ground immobilized.

Hinata promptly walked off. Her mind was shooting thoughts a million a second. Never in her life had she felt so utterly betrayed, hurt and angry at someone she loved. The angry tears were beginning to spring from her eyes once again and she let her emotions go and she raged in her mind. Finding the nearest training ground and began to utterly demolish it, using Kaiten after Kaiten, obliterating training dummies, rocks, trees if she could find the birds flying above her she would juuken their ass to! That is how hard she was raging in her mind and no one that stepped foot into the training would dare go to her and try to stop her. Not even the most 'youthful' person in Konoha, Maito Gai, dared to go near her. He had heard the story of the young Kiba and even though he was more experienced and stronger, a woman scorned is not someone you want to stop from a rampage.

**WITH NARUTO AND JIRAIYA**

Jiraiya finally seeing the little Hyuuga leaving his apprentice in the floor immobilized in a most awkward position decided to go and unblock his tenkutsus. He reached over and unblocked them slowly, while finally asking the one-million ryo question, "What happened with your little girlfriend?"

Naruto said nothing waiting slowly for Jiraiya to unblock his tenkutsus. Which was more painful to unlock than block, oh Hinata did one painful number on him.

After waiting for a response Jiraiya decided to speak again "you know it would help if you spoke this through. It might help you clear things up with your girlfriend." Jiraiya knew when to be serious and not his infamous "Mega Super Perv" and this was one of those times. He truly felt for the kid; his first lovers spat. Jiraiya just wished he could help him through this and they can move on in their relationship.

"I don't want to speak about it…..and she's not my girlfriend….after what I said, she will never see me that way." The last part was said so quietly, but jiraiya could hear the heartbreak and pain that came with the words. This might have been worse than he originally thought.

Jiraiya unblocked the last one and helped him up. Naruto patted his clothes from dust thanked the Super Perv and asked him to follow towards his apartment so they could talk about something important.

The perv thought Naruto would want to talk about what happened with his girl pal but knew for sure it had to do with his offer to him. And his lecherous side came back and pictured the jutsu he would learn; oh he was going to have fun with it.

They arrived to Naruto's apartment entered and both sat in chairs across each other. A few seconds of silence passed and finally Naruto spoke "I wanted to ask Ero-sennin if we could move the training trip departure date sooner, like let's say, tomorrow or the day after" Naruto was really hoping the perv would agree so his plan would move forward. His doubts were beginning to mount after the events that occurred with Hinata and he needed to see this through or he was going to fall back into Konohas grip; never being able to escape his gilded cage.

Jiraiya wondered why this occurred but after piecing together the events that occurred he figured he wanted some space after the lover spat that occurred. But he wanted to make sure so he asked "Is this because you want to be far from your girl pal? Because if it is, then I could move things forward but I would have to mention the push forward to Sarutobi Sensei and we can depart." Naruto let a small smile appear and nodded to his Sensei. Jiraiya wanted to say his two ryo before he went to talk to Sarutobi "I know you need your space and you don't want to talk about what transpired with your little Hyuuga pal but it is always good to talk things out. But only you can decide when you're ready to do so. I will be there to listen when you do" with a grateful smile Naruto responded" thank you Sensei. I appreciate". With a nod, the perv jumped out the window to the Hokage tower.

**WITH HINATA**

Hinata had finally calmed down after destroying 4 training fields, immobilizing five people and grabbing Maito Gai's eyebrows and juuke'ing them off his face. There were cries of pure horror and pain coming from said Jounin of the most 'unyouthful' crime that has ever occurred in the elemental nations ever! The wails and cries of said victim were heard all over Konoha, making many of the citizenry terrified another bijuu was let loose on the city!

After Gai's rant about 'unyouthful' this and that, Konoha returned to normal. Hinata came back to her senses and the guilt of her actions started to eat at her. She had hurt a lot of people with her jyuuken. The chunnins that had tried to stop her rampage, Gai Sensei and his eyebrows…..her beloved, no he is no longer her beloved…but she still loved him just as much. Hinata felt utterly horrible. With her adrenaline gone….her hurt emotions came back and her tears returned with all their pain. Her parents finally arrived at the scene, seeing the utter destruction their young one had created. Now the question they both wanted answered first; 'what occurred for their little girl to do this?'

Quickly whisking their daughter away to their compound, the teary eyed Hyuuga finally broke down and cried on both her parents. Hiashi feeling uncomfortable for all these emotions being thrown out by his daughter but one look from his wife told him that 'if he did/say something to make this worst, kiba's jyuuken pain would be nothing compared to what she would do to her husband'. Hiashi kept his regal composure and rubbed his daughters back while his wife Hitomi said small words to soothe her little girl.

After an hour of uncontrolled crying and sobbing Hinata finally calmed down and slowly began telling the tale of what transpired to make her feel this way and the destruction she had done this day.

As soon as Hinata mentioned the 'Kyuubi law' Hiashi felt a chill creep up his spine that before this day was over that law was going to bite him in the ass, HARD!

After Hinata was finished she saw both her parents and saw the look of sadness and anger. The last one was from Hiashi, but the reason was not his daughters fault but the little bastard that dared reject his little girl! Oh Hiashi was plotting of ways to teach the little Uzumaki a lesson he would never forget!

Hitomi saw both sides of the argument and came to the conclusion that both parties suffered from circumstances they could not control. Ones that crashed on both of them this day, causing a lot of confusion, making both parties say horrible things to one another; and in her daughter's case, physically hurting. Hitomi decided to say her two ryo's first.

"My little Hina-chan" and gave her a motherly look. One that said I care and understand you. "You and Naruto have gone through a bump in your lives. One that was not caused by either of you but of laws enacted in the past to keep our village's asset in control. I never agreed to it but others thinking with their feet decided otherwise". She shot her husband a dirty look, one that Hiashi knew that said law was beginning to bite his ass and was going to leave his posterior looking like hamburger meat.

"Let's begin with your confession Hina-chan. Although I am really proud you confessed your feelings and received your first kiss, I am not happy with you hurting others for vindictive petty reasons!" Hitomi was never one to anger quickly but hurting the innocent or others for petty reasons were one of the few things to upset her.

Hinata shrunk at her mom Byakugan hard gaze, she had never been at the receiving end said gaze before; it was usually her father receiving such gazes. The daughter/father duos were terrified of it.

"Now we have the issue with ending everything with Naruto, it is understandable that out of spite to hurt him as much as he hurt you, you unintentionally, you severed your bonds with him. Now I ask you one thing, is this really what you want?" Hitomi paused for her words to sink in a bit.

"The person you have a crush on and said you love." She emphasized the word _love._ "Is this the same person you never want to see or hear from to try to fix this mess?" Hitomi returned to her motherly/ caring look and slowly stroked her daughter's long locks.

Hinata felt so at ease with her mother's loving look and her hair ministrations. Things started clicking in her mind and she agreed with her mother. She had made a terrible mistake! Severing her bonds with Naruto was the last thing she wanted; fully understanding now that this was easily solvable if she could have Naruto talk to her parents and they could explain some parts of the law to him. But something else piqued her interest. Her father voted for this law to happen! He was part of this big mess!

Hinata was now livid and her parents looked at one another trying to guess what was happening with their daughter going from sad and depressed to being in a livid state of anger.

Hinata finally snapped her eyes to her dad and yelled "you voted for that stupid law! What is wrong with you? Why would you pass such a stupid unneeded law? since Naruto-kun is the most lovable person in this DAMM village!" her puffy red face showed extreme anger, one that Hiashi was still looking at after she just yelled at him.

"My daughter I voted for that law because it was needed. Other villages mistreat their jinchurikin to the point of them snapping and rampaging on the village until they are put down and resealed on another person." Hiashi saw that this did little soothe his angry daughter. "With the clan heirs and the younger generation befriending young Naruto he would grow up feeling loved and cared, even if it would be in some cases, phony. It was still better than letting him become the villages pariah; hated by everyone and scorned just for having a bijuu sealed in him." He hoped his daughter understood that this was not an easy decision and it was only done thinking the best for young Naruto.

Hinata slowly went through her father's words and in a screwed up way it made sense. But it was not right! Since it happened to her beloved! And now he felt betrayed by her and she made things worse by cutting her bonds with him. 'Sigh, what to do now?' Hinata asked herself inwardly.

Hitomi decided to respond to her daughter's mental question" Hina-chan, why don't you go take a bath, calm your mind, reflect on today, come up with ideas on how to fix this situation with Naruto and we can brainstorm something so that when you talk to him tomorrow things will return to normal" Hitomi gave her daughter a warm smile, one that Hinata returned and nodded. Hinata got up to take a bath but first hugged and kissed her mother; thanking her for talking this through together. She looked at her father, with a slightly angry look she gave him an angry hug and said thank you also then dashed off to her room.

Both parents felt a sense of pride and happiness for helping their daughter through a difficult time in her life. But for Hiashi and the angry hug he got, he knew the relationship with his daughter was on thin, extremely thin, ice. But he vowed to make things better for her. Starting by not plotting against her future boyfriend and torture him for hurting his daughter.

NEXT DAY

The following day after all was cleared with the Hokage. Super perv, his wife and his student were ready to leave the village soon. Although Jiraiya's wife had not shown up yet which was something that was intriguing Naruto since he had never met her but only heard of her. He would finally get to meet the perv's wife and see who this person is that could handle being with him to the point of actually marrying him! This was baffling to Naruto indeed.

The time had finally come and before the sun would rise Jiraiya made the signal for them to leave but Naruto had to ask something "Yo Ero-Sennin where is your wife? Thought she was coming with us?"

Jiraiya only responded by moving his hand up and with an open palm swung down. Only for a loud 'spank' noise and a yell of "hey" was heard. After the yell subsided someone slowly came into their view out of plain air; and it was a beautiful red headed woman, one that dropped Naruto's jaw on the floor. This woman looked like she was in her early thirties with a healthy plump body figure, a buxom chest and magnificent assets. After clearing a small nosebleed and fanning his small blush away, Naruto asked, "yo ero-sennin who's this? And where is your wife? Does she know you spank other women's butts when she's not here?" he asked with a grin of possible blackmail against the perv. But that was dashed quickly when both adults started laughing about the situation. The woman responded by stretching her opened hand "hi nice to meet you, I'm the perv's wife. The name is Tsunade, nice to finally meet you Naruto." She said with a small smile and wink, making Naruto blush perversely at a super hot woman winking at him. Jiraiya just laughed boisterously at the scene; Kami how he loved his wife! She was hot, beautiful, strong, smart and super sexy! The pervert went into a mega pervert day dream that would make hardcore perverts pass out with nosebleeds.

Looking at his pervert teacher bleeding from his nose, Naruto decided to forget his teacher and embarrassing moment, he thought back to his plan. And things were going better than expected, having both of his paternal grandparents with him, he could move onto the next phase; which was to somehow get a DNA test between the three of them and show them the results and make them see they are all family! He made a new plan, one that would require his grandmother's vast knowledge in medicine and blood work.

Arriving at a nearby town to settle for the night Naruto quickly decided to put his plan into motion." Hey um Tsunade-baachan I heard you were a world renowned medic and researcher".

His comment was quickly answered by Tsunade with a "Baachan! Who the hell are you calling that? I look very young still, heck I could probably look like an older sister to you!" she said with a slight grin and another wink.

Which once again made Naruto blush but quickly recovered and responded," Um, aren't you old though? Since you're married to ero-sennin you must be somewhere near his age and he is 55 so you must be, around what, 50—55 years old yourself?"

Tsunade looked at him indignantly like if he called her a horrible name," I am not that old! Do you see this body and supple skin" she said with a flirtatious groping of her body as the super perv started writing ideas for his new book, all coming from his wonderful wife. Tsunade continued "not even people in their 20's look this good!"

Jiraiya wanting to add his two ryo's decided to say "you tell him baby! Even if you are only younger than me by a few-"but he was cut off by a hand to his mouth and low lying threat by Tsunade, "Continue that and you will have no super sexy assassin girl for six months."

Jiraiya was horrified! Super sexy assassin girl was his most favorite sex game! And there were six new Assassination missions they had coming up in two months!

This specific event occurred when Tsunade and Jiraiya would have an assassination mission and Seduction of a male target was needed. Tsunade would completely dress up in expensive body hugging clothing which showed all the right pieces of her body to her target. Once the target was enthralled by Tsunade's body and looks she would take him to a room and seduce him to lower his defenses. Once the target was filled with lust and ready for copulation, just as the act is about to start she would run her hands over their chest and run her medic chakra to destroy the targets heart valves, causing cardiac arrest. Once the assassination was complete Jiraiya watching from the other room would rush to his wife knock down the door, pick up his wife bridal style, go next door and have passionate wild sex with each other until the sun came up.

Jiraiya wisely shut his mouth gave a kiss in the cheek to his wife and went to the bathroom to cry for almost ruining super sexy assassin girl time!

Naruto just rolled his eye at his Sensei's weirdness. "Anyways, so can I ask if you could help explain something for me?" Tsunade just nodded and Naruto continued, "I have always wondered how genetics worked and I wanted to know if you knew how to do a genetic test on people?" Tsunade was a bit perplexed since this was quite a heavy info packed question.

"Sure I could answer that and I do know how to do those tests on people." to which Naruto just gave her a smile. Tsunade returned the smile and began her explanation.

After all the details, boring to death for Naruto, Tsunade finally got to the part about the testing to which Naruto finally asked " so, do you think you could do one for me? I have grown up an orphan and never knew who my parents were but with a DNA test I could take this to JiJi in the village and he could probably check for them!" he finished with a huge smile.

This melted the Tsunade's heart and she agreed with his idea and asked Jiraiya to go into town and get some supplies for the test. The Super Perv rushed into town to get his wife the things she needed. When he returned, he was returned with a soft kiss from his wife and his butt cheek grabbed by said wife, the latter action making the Ero-Sannin blush like a young school boy.

Tsunade began preparing the test with haste. Wanting to see who Naruto's parents were and maybe she would recognize them. The setup was done and a small vial of blood was taken from Naruto to begin the test. After the wait period was done and the genetic makeup of Naruto's DNA was shown clearly, he asked if he could run more tests and if the two adults could donate the blood to run the tests. Said adults agreed easily since it was for something that caused no harm and if the young boy showed this much interest in something maybe they could have an easier time training him in the upcoming years.

The blood was drawn and the results were quick to come up. Naruto, after learning how DNA works knew that parents and kids shared a lot of genetic makeup and if this was true then maybe his grandparents DNA would be strong in his too! He could only hope; now to play the last part of this phase and see if he could show his grandparents that he was their grandchild.

"Um Tsunade-baachan I have a question. Could you tell me why they are some similarities between my blood and the two of yours?" Naruto tried to ask this innocently enough so that his grandparents wouldn't catch up to him just yet.

Tsunade on the other was perplexed after he asked this but her curiosity got the best of her and picked up the results. After examining them and re-examining three more times. Her hands shakily picked up the results, grabbed Jiraiya and brought him to their room in the small apartment they had rented.

A lot of whispering was heard, 'look at this Jiraiya-kun! This results show that he has our DNA! This is could not be possible, since our son died thirteen and a half years ago!' Tsunade's voice was shaking with fear and excitement. Fear that this could be a wrong lead and excitement that this could be a long lost grandson.

After a few more whispers, a few sobs between the two older Sannin and a few yells of 'maybe he is our grandson, let's do this…' and some more whispering. The two Sannin came out and with a hopeful look in their faces looked at young Naruto and asked "you know who your real parents were didn't you Naruto?" to which silently and slowly nodded under the serious stare of his grandparents. Tsunade asked "DO you know their names by chance? And who told you this?"

Naruto took some deep breaths and slowly responded " my parents are….Minato Namikaze…"both of the Sannins started crying after hearing their sons name being spoken by this young boy, NO, their grandson! Tsunade hugged her husband with all her strength; jiraiya returned the hug with such passion to his wife. Their hopes were not for naught, they had a grandson! After the crying slowed down they looked at their grandson, it was something new to get used to, their grandson. They both smiled warmly at him.

Naruto finally spit out the last name of his parentage "my mother is….Uzumaki Kushina." With those last words he was engulfed by the arms of his grandparents. He finally had what he always wanted since he was little…a family.

Naruto had accomplished his goal and obtained his two loving grandparents. Even though it was a roller coaster of questions, crying and snapping by Naruto for leaving him alone all of his life; to which his grandparents responded they didn't know he was alive. They were told by the Sandaime that their grandson perished along his parents…..and things clicked for both the Sannins…it was their Sensei. The wool from their eyes was lifted and with it a full dose of Righteous anger for keeping their grandson from them!

"When I get my hands on that old bastard I'm going to crush his testicles and make him eat them!" Naruto's grandma raged with chakra rapidly gathering on her knuckles, not knowing fully what was happening but his grandpa sure did and began to cool off his wife since he didn't want to end up in the receiving end of her chakra enhanced super punch.

"Now listen Hime, you need to calm down a bit, you're scaring Naru-chan over there" even though in reality it was him that was scared to death of his wife. Naruto was unnerved by his grandma's super strength but was not crying in fear of his grandpa, he snickered mentally about it. But he would soon realize that he would also fear her to a degree in the near future.

Naruto decided to defuse the situation and said "I also know that Uzushiogakure is still around and that my mom's family is still alive. Do you think we could maybe go and maybe visit them? I would really like to see the rest of my family." With a goofy smile from Naruto, both of his grandparents looked at him and their hearts melted. He was right; they needed to see the other part of their family. It had been a decade since they last saw Kushi-chan's parents and they would also love to see their grandchild and shower him with love from 13 years that no one gave him.

The small family of grandparents and grandchild agreed and will be heading to Uzu first thing tomorrow morning. But first things first, they needed to learn more from each other and they had all night to do it.

**Unknown Location Hi No Kuni**

An Unknown man with a small hunch walked the winding corridors to a secret lab that contained many of the Villages Secret weapon development and Forbidden research. This lab was the true location for Orochimarus curse mark, his immortality research and also the various kekkai Genkai splicing experimentations. This was all secretly funded by the R&D of Konoha; this was done by a certain Kage and one eye elder; they had been secretly funneling money from the village treasury. The walls were covered with directions to the various areas of development and research. Overall the Lab had six levels underground; the strongest of sensory ninjas would have the biggest challenge to discover this location.

Finally arriving at his destined location the small hunch man found the person he was looking for. His one eyed teammate looked at his Hokage and welcomed him to his office.

The Kage finally spoke "how is the Senju genetic replication going? I am hoping something would be harvested, since after a decade there has been very little to show for all the funding and time that has been spent in this area." The Kage was clearly upset that things had not panned out and that many of the sacrifices he had made were almost for naught. And he sacrificed many things and people…..the things he had done not even the shinigami would forgive.

The one eyed man responded "There has been a breakthrough with the Senju genes and thanks to the steady supply of Uzumaki and Senju genes we have managed to splice them and the fusion has given us a new strand of genetics we are hoping to implant in the upcoming batch of test subjects."

The Kage relaxed for a bit and was satisfied with the results. He looked at some of the paperwork and experiment results. None looked promising but the one he was just made aware of. He got up, bid the one eyed man goodbye and walked to a set of stasis tubes. He looked with pained eyes the bodies of two young promising people. One had sacrificed everything for the village the other had sacrificed their life and family to cover one of Konohas biggest secret. Both individuals were great heroes but ended up as nothing but raw material for genetic testing. The Kage wished he would have never given into such dark forbidden practices but alas he couldn't say no to this person and followed along with what they said.

He turned back and saw a hooded person, said person looked at the aged Kage and said "Hiruzen it is great to see you again, how I have missed you my love." With a smile rising from the Hokage seeing his beloved he grabbed her hand hugged her and followed her to where she wanted to take him. The love of his life the woman he could never say no to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to everyone, here is my latest chapter. Enjoy and remember to please leave a comment.

-Firetemplar415

**Konoha**

While the trio of grandparents and grandchild were making their way to Uzu, one young Hyuuga was feeling like her heart was ripped out. After learning a valuable lesson about friendships and how there always are two sides to a story; said story was the reason for her unbearable heartache. The boy she liked wholeheartedly had left the village for his training trip for close to four years. The day after their horrible friends/'lovers' quarrel she was adamant to fix the situation and hopefully at the end of the day they would be a couple. Now two weeks had passed and the pain of the best 'friends' break up was just mounting. It just seemed fate wanted to teach her a lesson; one that Hinata would never ever forget. The lesson was loud and clear; Naruto and she were not meant to be. Admitting this, reluctantly, hurt the most. For so long she wanted to admit her feelings to her beloved only to be thwarted by little things always tripping her confessions. And let's not forget the hand all the Clan Leaders and some Jounin's played in creating 'that' damm Kyuubi law! She was not the only one to be upset that such law was created.

The shika-ino-cho trios were confused about the law but with learning its full intent (thanks to shikamaru and his sharp keen mind) the less they liked it, until they outright asked 'what were you guys thinking?' to their parents. The trio's parents were hard pressed to answer but Shikaku (shikamaru's dad) explained that things were done for the betterment of Naruto and the village. Since the other option was to leave Naruto alone and let him handle life as a 4 year old adult. Which was absurd but the young heirs were still upset that those were the only options. The young trio decided to feel shame that their fellow clan members and leaders abandoned a young child since those in power told them not to. This of course came as a hard slap of reality to the parents….never would they thought that their children would be ashamed of who they were but with the sins of the elder generations being out into the younger, how were they supposed to feel? The older shika-ino-cho trios were left alone with their thoughts and low lying heads full of shame for their past deeds.

This feeling of shame felt by the younger generation for their elders spread swiftly to Naruto's old friends. The one that had it worst was Maito Gai. You may be asking yourself, why would he have it so bad? He doesn't have any kids anyways? Wrong! He was the adopted father of Rock Lee now known as Maito Lee. (Later on through an accidental DNA test Gai found out Lee was his son from a one-time tryst Gai had when he was younger) When Lee had found out of the 'Kyuubi' law, at first he didn't understand it but after it was fully explained by his teammates he rushes to his father and demanded an answer from his father for supporting such law!

Gai was on a tight spot and he didn't have anyone to help bail him out. He sighed and bit the bullet.

"My dear youthful son" Gai tried to give a warm fatherly smile but was thwarted since Lee was having none of it.

Trying a different approach, Gai decided to be honest and start from the beginning. Explaining why it was needed and that other choice was most 'unyouthful' towards young Naruto.

Lee on hearing his father's excuse had enough of his 'unyouthful' ways and decided to tell him how much he had fallen.

"Father you have been a most youthful example to me since you became my sensei and then father. But to know how far you have fallen of your youthful ways, making your flames of youth diminish in my eyes to a point that I don't even recognize who you are anymore!" The tears springing from the son/father duo after Lee finished speaking were almost a trigger for their manly hug and activation of their now infamous "creepy genjutsu of doom!"

Seeing that his son resisted the urge to hug and activate their infamous genjutsu…..crushed Gai to levels unknown to those who didn't believe in the 'flames of youth'. Lee walked off to go train and find ways to prevent becoming as 'unyouthful' as his father.

Back to our young Hyuuga, she walked the streets with no set direction. Her steps slowly made their way to Naruto's apartment complex. Looking up and noticing the building, tears were trying to force their way out of her eyes.

All of the happy memories the two had in this apartment, the near kisses they almost shared, the sleepovers the two had, (unbeknownst to Hiashi, since the cover was of Hinata staying at her Sensei's home) the great dinners and breakfasts the two shared and finally…..the most recent memory of theirs…the friendship breakup. Hinata had reached the door to the apartment and as the last thought came to her mind she let her tears flow.

She was found a few hours later, in a distressed state by her parents once again. Hiashi felt a pang of guilt and sadness for his daughter going through this, while Hitomi tried her best to comfort her daughter. The Hyuuga parents quickly took their daughter home and settled her in her bed.

No matter how fast the ninja world forces the younger generations to mature, kids will be kids when things become hard. And as parents, Hiashi and Hitomi both needed to be there for their little girls' rough bump in life.

Hitomi was really hoping Naruto and Hinata would settle things smoothly and return to being best friends and to her daughter's wishes, becoming a couple. Now she was trying to find ways to distract or guide her daughter to productive paths instead of wallowing in depression for weeks to come. Two weeks was enough to start the healing process and now she needed the help of Kurenai to help Hinata slowly heal, and if she wanted move forward to a new love, and continue her training as a kunoichi.

Hiashi on the other hand was looking for ways to have a communication link to Master Jiraiya, since if he was able to do so, Hiashi would have a straight link to Naruto and he could communicate to Hinata in return and things would be solved! But alas things were never this easy and to make this work he needed to call in many favors he was owed by other clan leaders and from the Hokage himself. One way or another he was going to get this communication link to Naruto for his daughter. It was the least he could do to assuage the guilt of causing such pain to his daughter.

After a lot of arm wrenching of clan leaders (he was even able to do it to Shibi Aburame, who was more stoic and quiet than Hiashi. But some dirt of Shibi partaking on the latest Icha-Icha book and the open ended threat of said Aburame's wife discovering his secret pleasure) and blackmailing an old Kage about telling his daughter about his favorite book(s)

[He had the full collector's edition box set signed by the author himself. Said box had many attempts to be stolen by our one eyed, silver haired Jounin kakashi. Since that box set was worth 100X its worth in weight in gold and sentimental value]

Back to the story, Hiashi finally having one of Jiraiya-sama's toad summons wrote a long detailed letter to the Sannin about the events that transpired between his daughter and Naruto. Asking the Sannin if Naruto could communicate with Hinata, letting her fill in some blank areas and let them reconcile their friendship.

After a day Hiashi received a response saying that Naruto declined the offer and that he didn't want anything to do with someone who hates him and ended their friendship. But with a last minute slip of the mouth Jiraiya unknowingly mentioned their path to Uzu and they were going there to meet someone important.

This gave Hiashi to play a card that he hoped he never had to use.

In the years he knew Naruto, Hiashi was always reminded of his dead friend, Minato. After helping Hiashi obtain courage to admit his feelings for Hitomi the two men were best friends until the untimely death of Minato. Before he and his wife died though, Minato and Kushina agreed to an arranged marriage with their first born children. (If they were the opposite gender of course)

This was done so that the ties between Uzu and Konoha could be rebuilt during the Yondaime's time; recreating the strong bond the two villages had since its foundation with the Shodaime and Mito Uzumaki. Uzu and Konoha allies again, and their children were going to bring said union to fruition.

Hiashi was all for it, since the Hyuuga would be the catalyst to great change to Konoha and their clan would reap the benefits of having strong ties to not just one Kage but Two since Kushina was the daughter of the recent Uzukage.

Dusting his archives he looked for hours for that betrothal contract and after six hours Hiashi had found it. With his price in his hand he sent another message to jiraiya;

'I need to discuss something of importance with Naruto and his grandparents in Uzu. Could you please facilitate such talks?'

After sending the toad back to his summoner, all Hiashi could do now was wait and it would be quite a long wait.

**Naruto and the Sannin**

Naruto had spent two full weeks with his grandparents and he only had one word to describe it…..happy. He had only felt this must happiness with a special Hyuuga girl…..but this was still a very tender spot for him. His grandparents tried to ask about the Hyuuga girl but Naruto would not budge from his 'don't want to talk about it' stance and Jiraiya told Tsunade the little he knew from what happened that fateful day.

Once Jiraiya had received a message from Hiashi and was filled in on what truly happened, to say he was livid was an understatement.

Tsunade took it even harder and her fury was almost out of control. She decided to message her family and contacts about information and some questions to her family (promising unbelievable pain if they lied to her)

After talking it between themselves the grandparents came to the conclusion that it would be their grandson's choice to communicate with the little Hyuuga girl.

Unfurling the letters and organizing them for Naruto the Sannin grandparents approached Naruto.

"Naru-chan can you come here for a minute we need to have a talk with you" said Tsunade with a serious tone.

Naruto looked at his grandparents, seeing their serious gazes directed at him; he decided he couldn't get away from this as easily as he could if Konoha.

"Okay, so what do you want to speak to me about baa-chan/oji-san?" Naruto asked, figuring they could get this over with.

"Remember how you kept saying you didn't want to talk about what happened with the little Hyuuga girl? Well that issue has caught up with you" Jiraiya brandished the messages from Hiashi. "We both know exactly what happened and now you're going to talk about this; Uzu will have to wait until you do." Jiraiya did not want to have an argument so soon to having his grandson with him….but some situations were unavoidable.

Naruto frowned from his last statement. Sigh; well guess he will have to face this head on. "Okay sure. SO what do you want to know?"

Tsunade spoke first "We want to hear your side of the story. All of it!" making the last thing said clear so that Naruto did not try to lie to them.

Jiraiya added "yeah and don't skimp on any of the good stuff either!"

This of course resulted in Tsunade putting her hand on his shoulder and saying "dear not now. Naru-chan is hurting and we need to help him. We can corrupt him later." With a smile they agreed that later the pervert duo would bring their grandson to his inner super pervert.

With an odd look to his grandparents Naruto began with the story from beginning to end. He had to collect himself a few times since the wound was raw and picking at the forming scab hurt a lot more than the wound itself.

After listening to the whole tale the grandparents came up to Naruto and hugged him, patting his back and head.

"Oh Naru-chan, you found love so early in life and a small misunderstanding has brought you so much pain. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you" even though Tsunade had said this, Jiraiya totally agreed with her. The pang of guilt and sadness of missing so much of their magomusuko's life (Boy grandchild) was overwhelming. But both vowed to the other that Naru-chan would never be alone in his life.

The love and support from his grandparents made Naruto feel so happy that it brought tears to his eyes, knowing that he had people who were HIS family and that they loved him.

After the emotional scene the 1 million ryo question was asked by the gambler herself" so what do you plan to do Naru-Chan? You know fully of what occurred and you know it was a misunderstanding on both sides of this problem." She knew that Naruto was apprehensive about communicating with Hinata and even more of trying to form a relationship. Tsunade saw the fear of being hurt again by a loved one again in her grandson's eyes.

"I don't know baa-chan, I….I…..I just don't know what to do." Naruto really don't know what to do but what Hinata, the girl he felt he almost loved, had utterly destroyed him and he didn't feel ready to see her anytime soon.

"Its okay grandson, you don't have to decide anything if you are not ready. You are still young and first love comes and goes, well except for your grandma and I now that was love at first sight" Jiraiya knew he put his foot in his mouth. Forgetting the down state his grandchild was at the moment.

To counter her husband's foolish remark Tsunade hugged her grandson again and told him "Naru-chan if later on your life you see Hinata again, you can give it a chance but at the moment try to move forward. Focus on your training your grandpa and I will put you through" Tsunade gave him a grin telling him that training with them will be no cake walk and to expect lots and lots suffering from it.

"Plus we still need to reach Uzu to see your mother's family! So love should be the last thing on your mind." Tsunade tried with her final statement to have Naruto move forward.

With a small smile to his grandparents he agreed with them and pushed forward with his young life towards Uzu.

Jiraiya wrote his last response to Hiashi and told him of Naruto's response to his request.

**TIME SKIP 1 week after**

Reaching the gates of Uzushiogakure was nothing but breathtaking for Naruto. He had never been to other hidden villages and this hidden village blew his old home away!

Uzushiogakure had massive 100 feet tall gates, 80 foot walls surrounding the entire village. Water surrounded the village on three sides with massive whirlpools safeguarding the village from a Sea attack.

The inside of the village was full of shops, homes, training grounds (at least the ones he could spot from his angle on street level) and at the end of the village on a small hill was a tower with the kanji for whirlpool on it.

Naruto knew that is where he would find his mother's family! Making him feel so giddy, anxious and causing his palms to sweat uncontrollably.

Seeing this, the grandparents put their hands on his should and said in unison" Naru-chan relax, they will love you just like we do".

This seemed to do it for Naruto. He took a few breaths calmed down and followed his grandparents to the tower.

A few murmurs of the villagers noticing the Sannin of Konoha in their village made them wonder if Konoha was ready to apologize for their betrayal to Uzu. While others murmured who that blonde mini-Yondaime was doing with them.

Those murmurs shocked the small family of three, since if Konoha could not piece that together after Naruto lived there for 14 years, how the hell did Uzu civilians piece this so fast?

That was a question that would bother the three to no ends but decided to keep going since the Uzukage might have answers for them and of course they would have answers for the Kage himself after the huge bomb they are going to drop on him.

Finally after reaching the tower and asking for permission to speak to the Uzukage, the small family walked into the office being greeted by a stern middle-aged looking man.

Uzumaki Masao was a man who would do anything for his family and village save sacrificing anyone of course. He has been Uzukage for over thirty years and was ready to hand over the mantle to a new leader once he had found such person worthy of being Uzukage. He had a small list but they lacked all the requirements he sought in a strong Kage.

He wanted his only daughter to have become the Uzukage after him but alas fate decided she would die early in her life. Taking with her to the afterlife her husband and child. Every time he thought about his daughter he felt bitter that Konoha took so much from his family and village just to turn their backs on them. But that was a thought for another day. He now had three visitors and one looked like a mini-Yondaime, which had raised his interest why such child was here.

Jiraiya spoke first "Uzukage-Sama it is great to see you after so many years. I thank you for having us in such a short notice." He bowed his head slightly showing respect to the Uzu leader.

Masao just waved off his pleasantry" Jiraiya do not start with formalities, you know how much I despise them. So I will get to the point, why have you come here after over a decade from our children's death?"

Now Masao was not one to be rude but he didn't like to beat around the bush. Being blunt and forward with everything he did was his motto and it sure as hell had worked for him for many years.

Jiraiya had a grin, thinking of ways to say this with maximum shock value.

Masao poured himself some water speaking again, "so, the reason is? And why do you have this mini-Yondaime with you?"

Jiraiya finally had the right words "Yeah isn't he a mini-Yondaime? Sure looks like my son no? Blond hair, blue eyes and spiky hair sure looks like his clone." Jiraiya was having fun with this, which was starting to irritate Masao.

"He is here because he is my grandson Naruto"

Masao was drinking his glass of water at a fast pace, when he heard what Jiraiya said it took a full 2 seconds before it clicked and he began choking on his water.

Tsunade rose up and patted his back hard (not super strength hard otherwise she would have caved his spine into his body.) helping Masao regain his breathing capabilities.

Masao after regaining his composure and some dignity after that embarrassing episode calmly asked "could you repeat you last statement Jiraiya. I seemed to have heard wrong or in my choking state missed something."

Jiraiya's grin couldn't be wider. "You didn't hear wrong, this mini-Yondaime as you put it, is my grandson."

Masao was slowly processing this. He looked at the young boy and saw that he looked just like Minato but that's all he could see. He arrived at the conclusion that this was Minato's son from a tryst he must have had with another woman. This infuriated Masao to no end!

"How dare you bring Minato's bastard child here! It's not enough for you Konoha Shinobi to betray us but to sink the dagger in you bring his bastard son to mock us!" Masao after every word he spoke his fury kept rising.

Tsunade rose up with fury in her eyes" don't you dare dishonor my son and grandson, you idiot!" she yelled at Masao's face.

"This is Minato-kun's and Kushi-chan's son! Our grandson" pointing to Jiraiya and herself. "And yours also Masao!"

The last four words knocked the wind out of him. Never would he have expected in his life of seeing his daughter or grandson in this life….but life always seems to shock you.

Masao asked how this came to be and 'why the hell wasn't he notified that his grandson was alive?'

Which the only answer both Sannin gave was 'Sarutobi Hiruzen'; which prompted the long story about the DNA test, Naruto's lonely young life and the shock they received of finding Minato's son alive.

Masao took all this new information and with great joy and sadness he accepted it. Sadness since his daughter could not raise her son and joy because after so long he would get the small piece that was part of Kushina. And he would not allow anyone to separate him from his family.

With one look at the three, he snapped his finger and 4 Uzu ANBU materialized out of thin air and kneeled. "Yes Uzukage-Sama, how can we serve you?" the ANBU with a piranha mask asked.

"I want you to bring my wife and two sons here quickly! Do not tell them what for, just tell them it has to do with family and it's an emergency" Masao ordered and his ANBU poof'ed out of existence.

Seeing how they had time to wait Masao did the thing he wanted to do but waited until he made his order. He rose and his massive six foot three frame rose up and walked to the front of his desk towards the trio. He reached them walked to his grandson asked him to get up.

Naruto unsure did as he was told and rose up.

Masao threw his arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly letting his suppressed tears fall out. He felt a small amount of closure after the tragic loss of his daughter. But her spirit would live on within his grandson and by Kami he will give up his life to make sure the little piece of Kushina that still lived would grow up to be a strong man.

Bursting through the door two men and a middle aged woman entered the office, seeing their father/husband, respectively, crying in the shoulder of a blond kid; this led to them having a very puzzled look in their faces.

The first son named Hiroshi was a tall man just like his father. But that is where all similarities went with those two. Hiroshi was a mama's boy and he was proud of it. Many would say he was babied too much but his mother would disagree since she loved all her children equally and babied them equally as well. But when things became serious he was the first to go in with a well thought-out solution. His brain and bravado backed up everything he said. Hiroshi was a peaceful giant but when pushed came to shove he would unleash his brute strength that was hereditary thanks to his father.

The second son Isamu was a hot tempered, rush into the fray of things kind of guy. He took no crap from anyone especially if it was aimed at his family. Babied by his mother but broken out of the habit by his older sister. (By teasing and beatings, Kushina was a mean teenage girl) Although he lets his anger out easily out, during serious times he could be just as calculating as his older brother Hiroshi. Isamu is as tall as his father and has the same strong body build as he does.

Lastly is the older woman in the group. Although she is in her late sixties as her husband, she looked like a regular middle aged woman. (Uzumaki genes do work wonders!)Her name is Asami; wife of the Uzukage, mother to Hiroshi, Kushina and Isamu. She, just like her family has the thick long red hair; what sets her apart is her strong and regal aura she gave off. Everyone knew her as Mito's twin (which was a nickname she hated since Mito was 20+ yrs older than her) but after one stern glare people stopped calling her that. She would be known as the 'red beautiful sunrise'. Why you may ask? The reason being was that after being called Mito's twin for so long she became fed up and would silently walk up to the person who said it and with a flash would break their noses causing the victim to raise their heads up and stare at the sun. (Coincidentally many of those incidents occurred during sunrises….some say she planned them but no one would ever know but Asami)

Hearing the loud noises of his sons and wife in the office he releases Naruto and walks to his wife and children. Clears his throat and asks them to take a seat.

"The reason I called you here is because I have been told of Kushi-chans legacy." Masao said in a normal toned voice, trying his best to regain his composure…again.

Hiroshi, Isamu and Asami eyes widened. The topic of Kushina was hurtful still. It was hard to talk about a deceased loved one, one that they all loved deeply as parent or sibling.

Masao continued, "this young man here Naruto…Uzumaki is our Kushi-chan's son. He has been alive and alone for 14 years."

Asami looked at Naruto with a scrutinizing eye…trying to see if the boy was lying. Then she saw the one thing that only her daughter used to do.

Naruto taking a look around the office seeing all the scrolls, paintings, and portraits of his family amazed him. While looking around he put his hands behind his head and tapped his fingers on his head taking in the great sight of his family. Unbeknownst to him, his family were all looking at him and were shocked to see him tapping his head.

Asami gasped and pointed at Naruto. Whispering..."Kushi…..chan used to do that when she was bored or very interested…."

Isamu and Hiroshi were entranced….it was like seeing their sister all over again. This brought tears to their eyes that a small piece of their beloved sister was alive and well.

Asami could not control her strong regal composure and broke down in sobs reaching for Naruto and enveloped him in a hug. Isamu and Hiroshi followed right after their mother.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were teary eyed. The scene of the Uzumaki family having a small amount of closure while rejoicing that a grandson was found from their Kushi-chan.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the love his family poured on him. To be loved, wanted and overall cared for…it was such a shocking feeling that it overwhelmed the once prior orphan of Konoha.

Just like Jiraiya, Tsunade and Masao, the story of Naruto was told once again; just like first two times, there was happiness sadness and of course extreme anger at a certain Konoha Kage.

After the Uzumaki family was fully introduced and old memories shared about Kushina's to Naruto, Masao asked his sons to take Naruto to the family's compound and rest up for tonight's banquet in honor of Kushina's long lost coming to Uzushiogakure; asking for Sannin and his wife to stay to discuss some' things'.

After the Hiroshi, Isamu and Naruto had left Masao began the conversation "learning that our grandchild was alive after being told for so long he was dead is the biggest insult next to their betrayal. Now I ask; what steps should we take against Konoha? I ask you Jiraiya and Tsunade since I know after this ordeal you are not loyal towards Konoha, correct?" to which their response was both of them murmuring curses to a village they gave so much to.

Asami spoke next "after such news I believe bringing the daimyos of Mizu and Hi No Kuni would be prudent. We need to make a point to Konoha that this was the last insult they will hurl at us. We will make them pay for everything and take them to the cleaners." She finished those words with such venom that was uncharacteristic for her.

Masao while staring oddly at his wife could not agree more. He nodded.

The Sannin as well agreed.

After all the topics were discussed and plans finalized they headed to the Uzumaki compound to where the party was being held this night.

Naruto had a blast with his uncles. They told him how much he reminded them of his mother and how much of a spunky firecracker she was at a young age. Naruto could only smile that he was so similar to his parents.

After a small tour of the village, Naruto asked his uncles if they could take him to a training area and see if they could teach some awesome jutsu!

To which Hiroshi and Isamu could only chuckle at the creepy similarities between mother and son. They nodded and brought him to a field where a teenage girl was practicing jutsu and her throwing skills.

Naruto was amazed at how the teenage girl was practicing. He only noticed such fluidity in attacking from another person…..but he didn't want to think about her now.

The teenage girl turned around, feeling someone staring at her she stopped and saw that it was Hiroshi and Isamu Sama! She gathered herself and greeted them "Greetings Isamu and Hiroshi Sama. To what do I owe the pleasure? "She bowed her head slightly showing respect.

Hiroshi just sighed "Tayuya-chan, how many times do we have to tell you to just be yourself when you're with us?" the girl just smiled sheepishly, forgetting easily since as a clan leaders daughter she was taught to be disciplined, regal and stoic at all time which clashed horribly with her personality of brashness and quick temper.

Isamu then said "anyways Tayuya-chan I would like to introduce someone important to us. This is Naruto Uzumaki; he is the son of our dear sister Kushina."

Tayuya was speechless. The woman she idolized as a strong role model had a son! And he was quite the looker even though he was a small shrimp. Oh she was going to have fun with him. She grinned evilly.

Isamu and Hiroshi frowned at the look Tayuya had and tried, keyword tried, to halt her motives fast

"Do not even think about causing harm to Naruto-chan or do you want your next training session to be twice as hard when your team meets in two days?" Hiroshi smirked at a blanching Tayuya.

Tayuya was petrified at the idea of making her team's training session twice as hard. She had barely gotten the hang of training under two times gravity seals….and this slave master wanted to make it twice as hard. Screw that! Her evil plan could wait another day. But that doesn't meant she still couldn't have some less harming fun with Naruto. She grinned evilly inside.

"Okay sensei I will do nothing to harm young shrimpy here" and pointed at an indignant Naruto.

"I am not a shrimp! I just haven't hit my growth spurt! You're lucky I'm new here or I'll teach you a lesson." Naruto said cockily.

Isamu and Hiroshi both surprised at Naruto's declaration thought about and decided to test him out. Put his money where his mouth is. Oh Naruto was going to cry after losing so much.

"Ok Naru-chan let's do it your way. A quick test to see your skills and to see the growth of my student here" Hiroshi said with finality.

Naruto knew he had put his foot in his mouth but pushed forward with the spar.

Isamu and Hiroshi walked to the side and with a quick "hajime" the spar began.

Within 2 seconds flat Tayuya had Naruto on his back with his left foot tied to his right hand. He had never been beaten this fast before, nor embarrassed!

With a large chunk of his pride gone he turned to his side and said "good spar" to Tayuya and looked at the ground again; to reflect on this embarrassment.

Tayuya on the other hand was hollering with laughter after so easily defeating Kushina's son! To add salt to the wound she said within laughs, "good fight shrimpy. I guess it's true what they say about blondes and being dumb." releasing another wave of mocking laughter.

Oh Naruto's day was going from bad to worst…..guess its true what they say 'don't write checks you ass cant cash.'

Hiroshi with a disappointed look but a stern face and a booming voice " okay Tayuya-chan since you like laughing at others for being weaker than you" To be told you're weak by your family, stung a lot for Naruto. "Starting tomorrow you and your team will be doing all your exercises with five teams gravity seals." And with one hard look that told her 'you will not wiggle out of this'.

"If you try to skip or lie about this Tayuya I will make things much worst…..do not test me!" Hiroshi was never one to anger this quickly but to insult and mock someone not trained in Uzumaki fighting styles was utterly wrong even if said mocked person was his nephew.

Tayuya stopped laughing and grew terrified. Now she had done it….sigh. Her dad was going to be pissed at her! She was told to stop such behavior since it was unbecoming of an heiress and of course since she just did it to the Uzukage's grandson…..oh crap!

She had totally forgotten to connect the dots to what Isamu and Hiroshi Sama's words….oh she was in sooooooo much trouble.

Tayuya looked down on the floor not wanting to make this worst nor embarrass her father and the clan further.

"Now that this is over with, tell your father that our family is having a banquet in honor of our nephew coming to Uzu. You are all invited so be there around eight, got it?" Isamu wasn't as upset as his brother but wanted to get this over with to show Naruto the rest of the village and compound before tonight's event. So with a quick flick of the wrist a kunai ripped through the ninja wire currently binding his nephew.

Tayuya nodded and scampered off to the Uzumaki compound, leaving the brothers and their nephew.

The brothers looked at Naruto still staring at the ground like it had something interesting to say. The brothers sighed and thought at the same time 'this is going to be a long night'.

**Konoha**

Danzo's hidden underground bunker was in a frenzied state. The Senju/Uzumaki splice mutation experiments were going at full blast. Test subjects one through thirty had perished due to rejection of new cells and body shutting down. If test subjects could not show a positive result Hiruzen was going to cut the funding to this program and Danzo needed this to work for his own personal plan to work. With the help of Orochimaru's notes he pushed his scientists to make more radical tests and experiments to fully explore everything they could from the test subjects.

As this was occurring the subjects on two stasis tanks had broken free and were going on a killing spree freeing themselves from the constant prodding and after liberating some clothes from a locker room.

In a quick hand sign the two disappeared in a yellow, red and pink blur; leaving a whole wing of the bunker in bloody shambles.

No one would discover this wings state of destruction for few hours and when discovered a certain Kage will have a one eyed crippled head in a silver platter.


End file.
